<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>deep in the cut by alvinvv</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24366688">deep in the cut</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alvinvv/pseuds/alvinvv'>alvinvv</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Historical, Fingersmith AU, M/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension, handmaiden au, i gave them prozac, if you havent watched handmaiden or read fingersmith...please do., what are tenses.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:48:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24366688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alvinvv/pseuds/alvinvv</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is the 'servant' for the prince, Jean, but his control over his attraction keeps getting tested, especially by the prince's bath.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>deep in the cut</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>rated m for monkeys</p>
<p>watch a movie clip from handmaiden to set the mood: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G7tO3h9zTKI</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eren is a part of the scheme. He is to make sure the prince falls in love with the ‘royal lady,’ marries her, and unfortunately dies of unusual circumstances. Mikasa has been providing them materials as an unknowing seamstress, Armin has been at home planning and utilizing each tool they have to succeed, and the guards have been sweetened to Eren’s genuineness and Mikasa’s beauty for unavailable secrets.</p>
<p>He wants the greed and taste of power filling him up. To see the prince fall for his tricks and niceties is a delight to him. But when he slides his thumb against Jean’s ankle and holds his foot close to Eren’s chest, his chest expands and depresses on how delicate the prince is. His soles felt soft in the hands of calloused skin, and as the arch sat snugly on his forearm, Eren was reminded of a small child.</p>
<p>Jean was busy looking around the floral room, hints of pink and majority blue, to not notice Eren’s staring. Eren grabbed the nearest sponge with his free hand, the item color coordinated with the tiles, and watered it down with the bowl of soap. He squeezed the sponge, making sure to test the temperature before rubbing it on Jean’s heel. </p>
<p><br/>
Time passed in peace until Eren heard a sniff. </p>
<p>“Ouch…” Jean croaked. Eren immediately looked up with concerned eyebrows, halting his entire motion. The prince’s eyes were watered and his cheeks were flushed. His pursed lips formed a frown as he kept rubbing his fingers on the side of his face. </p>
<p>“What’s wrong, my prince? Did I scrub too hard?” He really hoped he didn’t. Or Jean’s aunt would kill him and hang him on the nearest chestnut tree. </p>
<p>Jean shook his head, “No...My tooth keeps cutting my cheek. It hurts.” Eren immediately washed his hands in the bowl with the soap and quickly stood up. He pitter pattered the tiles with his slippers on, his heart thumping each step. </p>
<p>He crouched carefully to Jean’s level, positioning himself near the prince’s shoulder. Only for a couple seconds could Eren indulge smelling the gentleness of the oils and analyze each beauty mark and eyelash. He breathed heavily after those seconds and exhaled. Eren patted him softly on his cheek for an okay and Jean nodded slowly. He opened his mouth, always with perfect teeth. </p>
<p>Eren entered his thumb into Jean’s mouth, feeling every ridge and crevice on his bottom row. He slowly slid up to the back molars that were hurting Jean. Certainly sharp, but so were most molars.</p>
<p>“Can you show me where it is?” Eren slid out his thumb from Jean’s mouth so Jean could point it out with a finger. But before he got out he was stopped by a tongue touching him. It was a flick across his skin, soft and strikingly pliant. He tried moving out again, probably a mistake on Jean’s end, but the tongue then wrapped around his thumb. It was so warm and wet. Eren froze. </p>
<p>The only thing he could do was look up at Jean to get an explanation.</p>
<p>He shouldn’t have done that.</p>
<p>Jean was staring down at him with those warm brown eyes that glistened under the sun. His eyelids blanketed the color, only leaving a bit for Eren to ponder. He’d slept with those eyes in his dreams and he’d wish they only saw him. Eren has met beautiful people before, but nobody has ever... </p>
<p>Eren’s gaze was drawn slowly by the inconsistent breaths Jean took. His nose was colored in shades of red and had tears streaked from the pain. His eyes then flicked back to the thumb, surrounded by pink lips that would twitch to Eren. They formed a cupid’s bow so neatly, so pure and the syrup from the popsicle made them look sweet. </p>
<p>If Eren is caught disobeying or acting inappropriate, he will get in trouble. Everything will be put into jeopardy and it would be all for nothing. But right now he’d risk it all to be closer to Jean, to taste him and drink up his sounds. He would enter the tub with Jean, clothes and all, and breathe in all the delicacy from each fragile touch. </p>
<p>The moment ends when in the corner of his eye, sees Jean close his eyes and leave a shuddering breath. Eren’s skin is on fire. He clears his throat to get the emotions away. He can’t be caught for having unnatural urges. </p>
<p>Jean’s eyes opened again at the noise and Eren paled. Then Jean huffed a laugh. Eren lets out an internal sigh, smiles reassuringly to Jean, hoping the flush on his face isn’t noticeable. He guessed the location of the sharp molar, as his question went unanswered. He takes out his finger, finally, and stands up from his hurting position. Ash blond hair pokes up again to follow Eren’s movement.</p>
<p>He tells the prince he’ll be quick. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thundercat - 'them changes' is the title</p>
<p> </p>
<p>then they both run away and have beautiful marriage.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>